Drabbles
by wannabewyler
Summary: Written for Speed Drabble in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)
1. A Challenge

"You're mother hates me!" James cried, tugging on his hair whilst Lily chopped some carrots. "Your father hates me too!" He dragged his hands down his face as he groaned with annoyance. "Your sister definitely hates me." Lily sighed, rolling her shoulders before turning and levelling the knife at his chest.

"Sit down." He plopped himself onto the nearest chair, eyes wide and staring at the blade that was now being waved in his direction. "Drink some tea and calm yourself. My parents do not hate you."

"You didn't say anything about your sister."

"Oh no, Petunia definitely does hate you." James made a strangled noise of distress which she promptly ignored. "She hates me too so we're in the same boat. And could you blame them if they did hate you? You first greeted them when you were eleven, telling them that we were going to get married one day and the next time that you meet them, you're pinning me against a pillar as you snog the living daylights out of me."

James smirked at that particular moment, one that had only occurred this afternoon as they got off of the train for Easter holidays. She'd been teasing him all journey home and he was lucky that they only saw them kissing because he was close to just taking her there and then, regardless of who saw.

"I don't want them to hate me." James whispered and Lily looked over, smiling softly at him. "I want them to like me so that when I ask your father if I can propose to you, he'll say yes straight away and not try to get rid of me."

Marriage had been brought up in their conversations a lot of the time at the moment and every time, it made her heart skip a beat and her heart flutter.

"Well, meeting the Evans family is just going to be a lot of work for you, isn't it James? I mean, you have to redeem yourself for violating my fathers 'innocent little angel' and making everyone in my family like you. Are you up for the challenge?"

A challenge? How could James Potter refuse? "Game on."

**Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

**Prompts: **"Your mother hates me!" and 'tea'


	2. Opposite Day

**1 hour - 'bell', 'bottle', "you're insane", "i'd hit you, but that would mean touching you" and "You really hate me, don't you?"**

From the moment the bell rang which signalled the end of their last lesson of the day, the whole of eighth and seventh year were uncontainable with their excitement. A party in the Heads dorm hosted by their Slytherin bad boy and their Gryffindor goody two shoes. Both years were celebrating the end of their time at Hogwarts and this was the way for them to do it.

"You're insane." Hermione mumbled to herself, head shaking as she grabbed an empty bottle of firewhiskey off of her favourite armchair. The party had ended hours ago "Why the hell did you agree to this?" She head Draco snort behind her and immediately transformed her face into a glower.

"Come on Granger, you enjoyed yourself."

"Bugger off Malfoy. Like I could enjoy myself when the room is full of drunk people who won't remember any of tonight." She sensed his presence behind her and felt his arms wrap around her waist. "I know you enjoyed yourself completely." The husky and suggesting tone of his voice made her shudder before she whirled out of his arms.

"I'd hit you, but that would mean touching you." His eyes glowed and he smirked, stepping forward until he was forcing her against the wall.

"Don't try and deny it my little lioness." She glared at him.

"Leave me alone you foul human being." She hissed, venom dripping from her voice.

"You really hate me, don't you?" He asked, running a finger down her throat and watching her eyes flutter and listening to her breathing as it changed abruptly with the emotion.

"Absolutely." She gasped out, arching into his wandering finger as it moved further down her body.

"I don't believe you." He whispered before crushing his lips against her own. She matched him, move for move and whined when he pulled away. "But you hate me." He whispered and laughed when she glared at him.

"It's opposite day you moron. I love you." He rolled his eyes before kissing her till she was breathless.

"I know you do."


	3. Regrets

**1 hour - prompts used were "I never said that", "a promise is a promise", "I'll never give up", 'caramel' and 'rush'**

Diagon Alley was a blur of coloured flashes and a buzz of shouts. Death Eaters had decided that today was the day that they were going to attack it and create mass panic whilst murdering a bunch of innocent people who were caught at the wrong place at the wrong time.

When the black blurs flew overhead, Lily turned to James and Sirius, taking note of the look that had covered their faces and understanding that protest was futile. They were in the middle of a war, a very nasty and ugly war, and they were lucky if they got a day to be themselves where they weren't worrying about Death Eaters and blood status but were instead worrying about what to have for dinner and what time Sirius was going to pop round uninvited.

Today was one of those days.

They'd gone to get ice cream and buy some more books as a birthday present for Remus and now Sirius was trying to shove her into a cupboard where she would supposedly be safe.

"I'm staying to fight!" She exclaimed and watched as the two exchanged looks. She understood that James loved her and Sirius was like her older brother but that didn't give them reason to gang up on her.

"You promised us that you'd listen to us if we thought you were in danger. A promise is a promise. Now please, stay here and be quiet." Her jaw dropped as she stared at the two men before her, flinching when the window next to them shattered.

"I never said that." She exclaimed. "I'm fighting and there is nothing you can do about it." Before either of them could protest, she'd kissed James – savouring the taste of James and caramel – before disappearing into the crowds.

"She's such a Marauder." Sirius commented before turning and shooting a hex at a cloaked figure beside them. "I'm surprised it took her so long to agree to go out with you." James growled, both in annoyance at the reminder and at how close the hex was that he'd narrowly missed.

"Shut up Padfoot, or are you in a rush to die?" Sirius snorted, mocking him, before they both lulled into silence, occasionally shouting out words as they defended themselves and others around them.

Lily was experiencing the same problem only with less people around her. She was currently fighting one on one with a Death Eater, one who didn't really seem to be fighting her. Hearing a young child scream in the building next to her was what prompted her to finally end the duel that she was currently in but he got there before her, immobilising her before walking slowly towards her. When he was close enough to her, he pulled off his mask and she was staring into the black orbs of Severus Snape.

"Lily." He greeted, stroking a strand of her hair. "You look well – beautiful in fact." Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and he gulped, shoving his wand in his pocket so he could grab her face. "Come with me. Get away from all of this. You'll survive, I have no doubt, and we can live happily together. Just you and me."

The spell was starting to fade, slowly, but still enough for her to talk. "Never Snape. You blew that chance and I will never be with you willingly and nothing you can do will change that." His face transformed to anger and he stepped away from her, placing his mask back on and reaching in his pocket for his wand again.

"You're going to regret this Lily. I'll never give up."

And when he left her, alone in the alley with her limbs tingling back into life before she delved back into the battle; the only thing that she regretted was eating too much ice cream.


	4. Don't Look Back

**1 hour – prompts used: "Don't look back.", "I already told you that." And "Green really brings out your eyes."**

He found her up in the Astronomy tower, her legs swinging over the ledge and her hair blowing in the wind. She looked like an angel, something out of a dream; she looked calm and happy but he knew that it was all a façade. Sirius had told him about the confrontation with Snape – about how the Slytherin had taunted her about her parents' death. She had been prepared to retaliate if any of Snape's group chose to hex first but when he'd opened his mouth, the Head Girl had frozen.

Remus had looked worried. Peter had looked concerned. Sirius had looked close to being manic with both his worry and concern for his friend. James just wanted to hold her.

"How are you?" He asked, breaking the silence and watched from his position in the doorway as she jumped and whirled around to look at him. "Sirius and Remus told me what happened." He explained and she stiffened.

"I'm fine," she claimed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. He snorted, not believing her at all and walked to sit next to her. He didn't say anything and she didn't expect him to. He'd always understood when she needed to be comfortable to speak first. "Every time that I look at him, I remember the times where we were little kids and we'd sit on the swings and play around and there were no difference in opinions or hostility between houses." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"Every time you see him, you look back at the times where you were happy with him. But you can't do that anymore. Don't look back." She looked up at him and his thumb wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Don't look back to the times when he was a decent bloke because it will only remind you of the days when you watched him change and eventually you'll be left with a whole load of hostility. Let his memory rest with you."

She didn't speak for a few more minutes as she let his words set in but then she whispered into the air, "My parents though James. He was on about my parents. People who cared for him." Taking a shaky breath, she sat up. "He's a jerk."

"I already told you that." He commented, hoping to lighten the mood and was rewarded with a weak laugh. "Come on, let's get you inside." He clambered to his feet and offered her a hand. "You know, I like that top." The top in question was baggy and unflattering. "Green really brings out your eyes."

She stared at him for a moment, trying to determine if he was serious, before bursting out into laughter. Not the weak laugh that she gave him earlier but a side creasing laugh which only continued to torment him when tears sprung in her eyes.

"I didn't think it was that funny." He grumbled and she placed a comforting hand on his cheek, trying to look at him seriously without laughing – which she was struggling to do.

"James, my eyes _are _green so I would imagine that it would complement them." He rolled his eyes and acted annoyed that she was laughing at him but secretly he was grinning – he'd made her forget about Snape's mistakes and he'd stopped her from looking back on memories that would only worsen her mood.


	5. Last Night's Dream

**1 hour – prompts used: "Where did you come from?", "I love you to the moon and back.", "She smiled!", "I guess you can stay." And "Is it just me or does something smell like roses?"**

"I take it that you're going over there then?" Sirius asked, causing James to jump and remove his eyes from the beauty that was Lily Evans. "Calm down mate."

"Padfoot!" He cried. "Where did you come from?"

"Well it depends; half of me came from my father whilst the other half came from my mother but I overall I came from my mother's-" James held his hands up to hint that he had heard too much and his best friend smirked. "So are you going to go?" James shrugged. "Come on Prongs, that girl is as helplessly in love with you as you are with her. Now go before I tell her about your dream last night."

"I don't believe you."

"_Oh Lily, a little harder, yes yes yes yes." _Sirius whined in an imitation of James' voice. _"Please, no don't stop, just a little, ah yes, oh Merlin."_

"Stop! Fine, I'm going." He quickly jumped to his feet and headed towards the girl who was reading a book under the willow tree near the Black Lake. He listened to Sirius' laughter and cursed himself for not remembering to cast the Silencing charm last night. When James was close to her, he took a deep breath and felt relaxed when he smelt her signature aroma. "Is it just me or does something smell like roses?"

Lily jumped around a foot in the air, dropping her book to the grass as she turned to look at him in surprise. When her eyes settled on him, she schooled her face into an indifferent mask and glared. "Go away Potter." He smirked, knowing that they were friends and sat next to her before handing her a bar of chocolate. "Oh." She took a bite and shuddered with delight. "I guess you can stay."

"Oh wow, Lily Evans is trusting that I haven't spiked that chocolate with a powerful love potion." She stared dubiously at the chocolate, aware that she hadn't even thought of that, and he laughed. "I didn't by the way, I just wanted to give you something sweet. Like you." Lily couldn't help the twitch of her lips and cursed when his spectacled eyes noticed. "She smiled!"

"I smile all the time doofus."

"Yeah but never to me." She rolled her eyes but rested her head on his shoulder. "Sirius heard me last night." She stiffened.

"What else did he hear?"

"Nothing. He thought I was dreaming." She chuckled and kissed his shoulder lightly. "I was wondering, maybe we could tell the guys now?" She looked up at him with a smile and he frowned. That wasn't really an answer.

"EVANS!" Sirius shouted, interrupting their comfortable silence and they looked over to see Sirius next to Remus who were both looking smug. "IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'RE WITH PRONGS?" He shouted, not caring that half of seventh year and majority of fourth were out with them, listening and watching.

She didn't answer him directly.

"LAST NIGHT WASN'T A DREAM BLACK." She shouted back, a cryptic answer for others who weren't aware of what happened last night. He whooped with delight and embraced Remus. James looked back down at the fiery redhead who had cornered him during their patrol around four months ago, begging him to kiss her because he was driving her crazy.

"I love you to the moon and back." He mumbled before kissing her soundly on the lips.


	6. I Knew It

**1 hour – prompts used: "tell me the truth" "can I ask you a question?" "ouch! That hurt!" "I don't give up that easily" and "I do not have a crush on him!"**

"You've been avoiding me all day." Sirius exclaimed when he cornered Lily in the Gryffindor common room. She winced, closing her book and looking up at the smug pureblood. "I don't give up that easily. So now we're going to have a little chat."

"I'd really rather we didn't have -"

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, interrupting her and waving his hand at her annoyed look.

"No."

"Great. Tell me the truth. Do you, Lily Evans of the house Gryffindor, have a crush on my handsome – though not as handsome as me – best friend, James Potter?"

She snorted, opening her book again. "This is what you've been chasing me all day about? To see if I've finally grown feelings for that moron?" He nodded and she rolled her eyes. "No, he's loathsome and annoying."

"You were giving him googly eyes in Potions and stroking his arm in Transfiguration. You were twirling your hair in Charms and giggling at lunch. You have fallen hard." She whacked him with her book and smirked when he cried out in pain. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"I do not have a crush on him!" She grumbled, curling up in her chair and glaring at him.

"Yes you do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Evans, admit it!"

"No! I am not going to admit that I find him ridiculously attractive and every time he smiles, it lights up the room and makes butterflies flutter in my stomach. I'm not going to admit that I want to just grab his hair because it looks soft and that his forearms make me drool. I'm not going to admit that I have a huge crush on him." She practically shouted, slamming her book shut and jumping out of her chair.

"I think you just did." Sirius whispered, looking around the room which was sporting a few people from each year and also a smug looking James Potter. "I knew you had a crush on him."


	7. Pearl and Greed

**1 hour – prompts used: 'greed' 'pearl' 'blood' 'poem' 'message'**

Draco Malfoy was used to getting what he wanted and he had a powerful greed for having Hermione Granger. Before the war, his greed had been intense, his thirst for power and control bursting at the seams but then he'd seen the colour of Hermione's blood when she was being tortured on his drawing room's floor with his manic Aunt Bellatrix standing above her.

Red.

He didn't think much about it then, his discomfort sprouted from the fact that it was someone he _knew. _But when she escaped and Lord Voldemort was standing over him and his father, torturing them both for their failures, his mind wandered to that colour.

It was the same colour as the blood that had been dripping from his father's nose that evening and the same colour that would dribble from cuts that littered his skins when in the Battle of Hogwarts.

It wasn't muddy and that was what confused him.

But he finally got the message. The same one that Hermione, and everyone else that wasn't in Slytherin, had been trying to teach him from day one. Muggleborns were the same as purebloods – the only difference being their lineage.

Now, in their eighth year, he'd look at her and remember the day that she was screaming and begging for Bellatrix to stop. He'd see the colour red not brown and he'd forget that she wasn't a pureblood and that she wasn't someone his parents would want him to be with. He didn't care anymore though because he was starting to see her for _her. _

Hermione's smile was beautiful and her hair really wasn't as outrageous as everyone had made it out to be. Unless she was stressed or it was hot – then that hair would frizz like no tomorrow. She hid her curvy figure beneath baggy clothes and robes but she walked with a style that oozed self-confidence. She spent the same amount of time in the library as she did with her friends and half the time when in the library, she was reading muggle books instead of studying. Every three giggles when she laughed would turn into a pig snort and she chewed her lip when she was bored or worried. She tugged on her hair when she was annoyed and pulled on the sleeves of her top when she worried.

He was seeing too much of her that he was becoming obsessed but Merlin if he wasn't falling in love with her.

He'd tried to write her a poem about his feelings – an anonymous one, of course – but the words he wanted just didn't come out right. But then it all did when they were partnered together for Potions. They'd struck up a friendship, tentative at first, but he'd proven himself and eventually she split her time from the library, her other friends and him. She spent time with the other Slytherins, creating a weird bond over chocolate with Theodore Nott and started learning how to speak Italian with Blaise Zabini.

Then, one day, they'd been alone and the moment felt right and the words just came out. "You're my pearl." She'd blinked at him from across the table, unsure of what to do or say and he was worried that he blew it. But he carried on. "You're important to me and you're just so worthy. You're my pearl." The grin that blossomed on her face was one that he'd never seen before and he decided there and then that it was going to be one saved and used just for him.

Now, ten years after they first got together, he was still as in love with her as he was then and he could still see all of her same habits. But there were more. Her eyes would always find his when she or himself, entered a room. Her left thumb would play with the rings that lay on her left ring finger and her brow had a little furrow in it when she was annoyed with their little Scorpius.

She was his pearl and he was happy that his greed for her won.


	8. Dragon Tamer

**1 hour – prompts used: "I really don't like this" "Don't mind the dragon, she's a bit temperamental" "Can I borrow this?" "You look very fetching" "Let's get this over with"**

"I really don't like this." Hermione whined, tugging on the protective gear that Charlie Weasley had bundled on her. "Why am I even doing this?" She demanded, looking at her smug smirking boyfriend.

"You told me that you've always wanted to tame a dragon, or at least attempt to, so here we are." Draco explained, waving his arms around to indicate the dragon sanctuary. "You can't back out now." She narrowed her eyes in annoyance before sighing.

"Fine! Let's get this over with." Charlie smirked at her obvious annoyance and discomfort before leading the way to the dragon that they were going to be working with.

When outside the door, a large flame struck the observation window and Hermione flinched. "Calm down Hickory!" He shouted through the door before turning to the duo. "Don't mind the dragon, she's a bit temperamental."

Hermione paled and stepped back. "I can't do this. I'm not going to do it. She's going to eat me and I'm going to die looking absolutely horrible." Hermione normally wasn't a whiny person and she really couldn't care about her appearance but she was clutching at straws.

"You look very fetching." Charlie assured her and she paled even more. "What?"

"Fetching? I look fetching? Oh dear, I must look absolutely horrible." She shivered with disgust and jumped with surprise when Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"You look absolutely sexy and if Weasley wasn't standing here, I'd take you right now. This outfit is doing wanders for my imagination. I really want to have sex with a dragon tamer." She looked thoughtful for a second before turning to Charlie and indicating the outfit.

"Can I borrow this?"


	9. Missing Jewel

**1 hour – prompts used: 'crown' 'bouquet' 'cook' 'trio' 'lobster'**

Princess Lily was going to be killed. Her name wasn't on the hit list – though she probably would be – and she hadn't been arrested for treason or any other crime that is punishable by hanging. No, Princess Lily had lost her crown.

"Your Highness, can I help you?" The royal cook asked as she hid behind a large bouquet of flowers when her mother passed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing to worry about Marlene." Lily assured the young woman. "I've just misplaced something." Marlene glanced knowingly at her friend, eyes staring at her head before smiling softly. "But what is that delicious smell?"

"That'd be dinner." Marlene responded, puffing out her chest with pride. "My famous lobster recipe. I know it's your favourite." Lily grinned with joy, at least she'd be eating something delicious before she died. "But I do believe that a couple of the guards were looking for you; something about a missing jewel." Lily's eyes widened and she hurried from the room, forgetting to ask _which _guards in her hurry.

An hour later and she hadn't found the supposed guards. She'd come across dozens and upon questioning each one, they looked more and more confused. Giving up on any chance of living her life after this evening, Lily rested against a brick wall and sighed with defeat. She shouldn't be a princess at all really. She was always eating and barely awake before ten in the morning. She'd prefer to take part in the knightly activities and was always found with mud on the hem of her dress or a twig in her hair and she was always losing things. Always.

She'd lost shoes and earrings as well as quills and her horse's reins. One time she'd even lost herself! But she had never lost her crown before.

"Your Highness!" A voice called out down the corridor and she glanced up to see a trio of shadows walking towards her. "That missing jewel has been located." Her knees wobbled with relief and she grinned like a fool, rushing towards them.

"Where was it?" She asked once thanking them and placing the cursed thing on her head after removing a leaf from her fringe.

"Well, my dear, somebody left it in my chambers last night." Prince James whispered huskily, producing smirks on his two closest knights' faces. "Maybe, next time you're in a rush to leave my room, you'll remember everything." He then delicately pecked her cheek, shot her a wink, and walked away.


	10. What Matters

**1 hour – prompts used: 'clover' 'smile' 'dagger' 'light' 'flame'**

Hermione used to smile. She used to smile a lot. She used to laugh and tease and scrunch her nose up in delight but she didn't do that anymore. Not since the war.

Draco had become friends with the Golden Trio and their lot, surprising everyone when he and Ron could be seen talking and laughing, but he'd never managed to crack the walls of Hermione Granger. He knew that she still had nightmares; their whole group knew she still had them but nobody ever knew what it was about.

Some speculated that it was about the cursed dagger and the moment it etched the filthy, degrading term into her arm whilst others claimed that it could be the green light that was erupted from your wand when using an Unforgivable. She saw a lot of them during the war.

Draco didn't know for sure and as he stared into the flame of his muggle lighter, he wandered if he ever would know. He didn't want to rush her; he didn't want to pressure her. Right now, all he wanted was a hint of the old Gryffindor lioness. So, cornering her in Herbology the next day, he had a whole speech planned out but completely screwed it up when Longbottom started rapid questioning him on the uses of clover in medicines.

He panicked, moving his head back and forth as he tried to decide what to do, and ended up tripping over a bag of soil. He squealed a girly sound and grasped a table cloth for support which only served to pull down another bag of soil on top of him.

He didn't care though.

He didn't care that Neville, Ron, Harry and Ginny were trying to help him up as they laughed. He didn't care the Professor Sprout was panicking about the amount of unusable soil on his clothes. He didn't care that a bunch of Ravenclaws were staring at him down their noses.

Because Hermione was smiling.

That was all that mattered to him really.


	11. Back

**1 hour – prompts used: 'summer' 'breeze' 'wave' 'right' 'chalk'**

The wave that crashed onto the beach and splashed Hermione's legs was cold and refreshing. It was making her feet go numb and so – thankful that she was wearing her bikini – waltzed further into the cold sea. The cold was keeping her awake and keeping her grounded. It was what was making her aware that certain scenarios that had happened recently, truly wasn't a nightmare. It was her reality.

The sea was up by her shoulders now and the cool breeze caused her hair to flitter around her face. It might have been summer but it was far from warm.

"Hermione! Get out of the water!" Draco called from his spot on the beach. They'd decided to go to the summer house in France and they'd barely arrived before an owl had dropped a letter, informing them of her parents' death.

Nothing felt right in the world anymore.

"Look, we'll go home and we'll talk to Potter and Weaslette. They're going to want to know." Hermione stared at him over her shoulder and though they were far away, he could see the emptiness in her eyes. She turned back though, walking slowly out of the water until he embraced her blue skin with a towel that had been charmed with a permanent heating charm. He dragged her inside and left her to sit under the shower that was spouting hot water so that he could grab her some clothes and a fresh towel.

Once she was warmed up, he dressed her like she was a baby and sat her down in her art room. After many arguments, he'd discovered that drawing with pencils or paint calmed her down and he just prayed that it would bring her back to him this time. She stared at the tools emotionlessly before grabbing some white chalk and turning to her unused chalk board. She'd never been a fan of the material, finding it annoying and messy for her tastes, but it had been her mother's favourite and for this picture, it was just what she needed.

Two hours later and the picture was complete. A picture of her parents, from memory. Glancing at Draco, he saw the light that filled her eyes normally – though it be a bit dimmed due to the sadness – it was still there and he'd get her back. Once she accepted that her parents wouldn't.


	12. Tired and Grumpy

**1 hour – prompts used: 'code' 'windswept' 'broom' 'violin' 'rat'**

Lily's hair was windswept and contained a multitude of small twigs and leaves whilst Sirius was covered in small cuts along his face and a bruised eye. But they'd finally made it back to Godric's Hollow and they were both dead on their feet from exhaustion.

They'd been on a mission for the Order, a simple one since Lily was still recovering from her last ordeal, to get some more ingredients for healing potions and other remedies. Everything had been normal until Severus Snape walked into the shop with Bellatrix by his side. Sirius and Lily jumped behind a shelf, breathing silently as they listened to the conversation.

Apparently the two were spending the day out with Bellatrix's new husband, Rodolphus and his brother as well as her sister Narcissa and her new husband. A whole bunch of Death Eaters nearby. They'd waited patiently and silently for twenty minutes before the bell rang, indicating that the two had left the shop and Lily returned to the shaky cashier to finish their own purchase.

The cashier, despite her nervousness, realised the danger that the two were in and she led them both to the back alley where she had numerous amounts of brooms hidden in different places for emergencies. Handing a single broom over to the pair, she told them to go, before walking back into the shop.

Take off was rocky due to Lily's hatred for flying but they made it approximately five miles before shouts and flashing lights from behind made them aware that they had a tail. Realising that Bellatrix and Snape were now following them, they decided to try and lose them since they knew that they couldn't really beat them in their position, and so, decided to fly through a nearby forest. Branches tugged on Lily's hair and twigs smacked Sirius in the face but by making a few tight corners, and generally being a better flyer, gave them the ability to lose them.

Now, three hours after they left, they were finally heading home.

"We didn't make a code, did we?" Lily asked during a yawn and Sirius grunted a no before whacking his fist against the door. They heard movement from the other side and straightened up, ready to collapse on the settee and sleep.

"Who is it?" Remus asked.

"Lily and Sirius." She responded, yawning hugely afterwards.

"What musical instrument did Lily hit me with in fifth year?" Peter asked and she heard James snort.

"Is this really necessary?" Sirius interrupted, aware that there was danger but too exhausted to care.

"Yes it is. If you aren't going to answer the question, we would like you to leave or so help us we'll hex you till you wished you were dead."

"Listen here you little rat-" Sirius started, getting angry and crabby.

"A violin!" Lily exclaimed, too tired to listen to one of Sirius' arguments. All she wanted was to curl up and have James braid her hair. "I hit him with a violin." She heard James' sigh of relief and Peter's moan about grumpy dogs and was finally greeted with a smiling Remus before she shoved them all aside and plopped down on the couch and promptly fell asleep.


	13. The Final Battle

**1 hour – prompts used: "Admit it, you think I'm attractive" "talk about pot calling the kettle black" "don't be mean" "give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now" "I'm too lazy"**

Trees were surrounding them and lights were flashing and Hermione was running for her life. The war, the one which was meant to end at Hogwarts, had been ongoing for the past three years and her heart was torn into pieces each and every time she went out the front door of Grimmauld Place. Masked figures were jumping out at her every now and then and she managed to hex and injure each and every one of them.

Except for the one that was chasing her.

Talking of the one Death Eater that had managed to match her move for move, wasn't he meant to be hexing her? "Immobulus!" He cried and she immediately fell face forward into a pile of leaves. She glared at the ground beneath her and was oddly thankful for when he caught up with her; the ant that was heading towards her nose had been looking slightly creepy. "Hermione Granger as I live and breathe." He murmured, turning her over so that she was looking up into the face of Draco Malfoy. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." He ordered, looking around him for anybody else. Waving his wand, he allowed her to speak.

"I think both you and I know why you won't kill me." She mumbled, wriggling her fingers as the spell started to fade away.

"You're right. I'm too lazy." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on Draco, admit it, you think I'm attractive." He scoffed loudly and twirled his wand between his fingers.

"Talk about pot calling the kettle black." He grumbled and when she felt a tingling in her leg, she raised it and kicked him in the shin. "Don't be mean." He watched her wriggling, her face full of concentration as she tried to get rid of the spell quicker than the rate it was going. "Here." With a swish of his wand, she was free from the curse and climbed to her feet, clutching the wand in her hand. "Bellatrix is dead. Dolohov was dying and Potter was confronting-" A bright light flew over them and the two ran to the direction it came from.

Bursting out from the tree line, they saw Harry – who was looking a bit worse for wear – standing alone in a clearing whilst everyone around him were hugging nearby friends or family whilst some were on the floor crying.

"Voldemort is dead!" Harry shouted, walking to where Ron stood and looking for Hermione. The moment they did find her, she was too wrapped up in Draco's arms and kisses to realise that her four year old secret was out.


	14. Longing

**1 hour – prompts used: 'strike' 'run' 'indefinitely' 'appreciate' 'longing'**

Sirius Black would always deny that he had a longing kind of feeling for Lily Evans. It was completely wrong and unfair of him to long for his best friend's girl and even more so when he was gay but yet, he longed for her. He'd avoided her when the feelings first arose which didn't really raise any questions because they didn't speak anyway but when James and Lily finally hooked up, his longingness only grew. He carried on avoiding her but James and Remus began to get annoyed and confronted him about it.

"She broke your heart Prongs," he said. "I can't just forget about that."

But he lied.

His feeling of longing confused him. He was in a relationship with Remus – a boy who was attractive and completely sexy and did this thing with his tongue that made Sirius melt and he was going to love him indefinitely. So why did he long for a girl who had hated him for years?

And then, one night, it hit him like a strike of lightning.

She was on patrol, alone since Benjy Fenwick was ill and she couldn't be bothered to drag anyone away from studying since exams were so close. He'd been looking for his brother on the map, trying to convince him to speak to Dumbledore one last time before he left, and noticed Lily was on her own and heading straight into the path of a bunch of Slytherins. He ran out of the common room, not thinking to go up to the dormitory to request the help of James or Remus. He caught up quicker than he thought possible and grabbed Lily, dragging her into an alcove only seconds before she would've come across them.

"Evans." He hissed quietly. "When I say go, you have to run, okay?" She frowned with confusion but upon seeing the manic look on his face, agreed promptly. He glanced down at the map and realised that they were now standing at the end of the corridor and it didn't sound like they were going anywhere anytime soon. "Go."

They both pushed their legs to the limit and dodged flying hexes. But a blue light hit Lily's leg and he watched a burn blossom across the back of her calf. She fell, hard and he stopped immediately to shield her.

"Come on sweetie, crawl behind that wall." He cooed to her and even though he got a good glimpse up her skirt, he didn't even care – that was what really made him realise that he didn't long for her the way he had initially believed. She was gasping with pain, her fingers trying to stop both the bleeding and the pain; her burn seemed to be a bit more complex than initially believed. "How's the pain?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from the three remaining snakes.

"Burning like firewhiskey." She responded and he chuckled before managing to hex or disarm the three remaining wannabe dark lords and watched them scamper away, vowing vengeance, before turning to her. "I appreciate what you did." She told him and he smiled.

"Yeah well, I've always longed for a little sister." He informed the redhead. "You just seem to fit the bill."


	15. Lilius

**1 hour – prompts used: 'broken' 'thief' 'gone' 'lies' 'tears'**

Lily had stolen his heart like a thief during the night. It was quick, sudden and out of the blue but he never regretted it. One second, he'd been persuading her to try and give James a chance and the next, they'd been in a broom cupboard with her skirt bunched around her waist and his pants by his ankles. Their physical relationship grew from there, them going at it like rabbits every chance they got whilst he continually pestered her to go out with James.

Eventually, after a rather gruesome confrontation with Slytherins on patrol, James and Lily did end up together but it was only brief. A brief, short relationship that lasted only two weeks because Lily had confessed in a small argument that she was in love with someone else. That was when Sirius realised that he'd stolen her heart too.

They carried on with their lies and carried on with their purely sex relationship that had now added the part of cuddling and kissing which replaced the James pestering.

Then James and Remus found them during their patrols and Sirius had never seen so many tears. Lily was a blubbering mess, and cradled his face when James punched him repeatedly but then he too broke down, claiming that he had been betrayed.

It was worse than the sixth year incident when he'd told Snape about Moony.

They'd sat down a couple of days later as a group when James could finally bring himself to be in the same room as Sirius and explained that it hadn't been intentional. Sirius really had tried to get them together but one thing had led to another – things that they couldn't remember anymore – and here they were, in a loving relationship.

James understood, and it took him months to be okay with the duo, but eventually the Marauders were a team again and James and Lily struck up a healthy brother/sister relationship. When Sirius proposed, it was secret and romantic and caused the pair of them to cry with joy and love. When they got married, the ceremony itself was small and sweet, with James as the best man and Alice Longbottom as bridesmaid. They fought in the Order for years, defying Voldemort himself multiple times and then Lily fell pregnant. It was a shock to the system and Sirius disappeared for two days as he tried to control his emotions; returning back home greeted him with hexes to the chest, books to the legs and slaps to the face but ultimately a loving wife and unborn child. Seven months later and they were graced with a baby boy called Harry.

But it was all gone now.

All because of a stupid prophecy.

James had been home with Lily to look after her and Harry whilst Sirius was on a mission with Remus. And now his home was a crumbling, burning mess. He'd gone inside, though he wished that he hadn't, and was graced with the presence of his dead best friend who was on the stairs. Running past, tears dripping down his face, he burst into the nursery although the door was partially blocked with some of the roof. But he made it in and came across his dead wife, arms flung out and eyes glassy as she clearly fell protecting their son. Their baby boy who was crying, reaching for his mother and crying louder when she didn't respond. His baby boy who would never get to hear her voice again or feel her kisses. His little boy who was only two and had been learning to potty train was now without a mother or an uncle.

"Dada? Mama sleeping." Sirius sobbed, resting his head on Harry's.

"Yes baby boy. Mummy's sleeping."

The two would grow up – Sirius in Azkaban due to being arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and multiple muggles and Harry with Petunia and Vernon Dursely. Both of them broken and only one of them knowing why.


	16. Electrician To The Rescue

**1 hour – prompts used: 'electric' 'masterpiece' 'balance' 'dazzle' 'wood'**

"Lily! The electric is off again." Remus shouted throughout the pitch black flat. It had been happening for the past three weeks and she refused to call the electrician because the one that they always sent was the guy that had 'fallen in love' with her. She found him overbearing and creepy whilst Remus thought it was kind of sweet but occasionally creepy.

"Damn it and I thought we'd fixed it the last time." Remus snorted, flicking on his torch and walking out of their small study and library. "I'm not calling him."

"We have to. They're the closest we have and if you want to have some light and be able to use the microwave, then you're going to need to call him."

"But the electric is out." He rolled his eyes and waved his mobile at her. "Fine. But when he hits on me, I'm going to burn your food."

"You do anyway." He responded without thinking and tried to dazzle her with his smile so that she wouldn't kill him. It failed and she stalked forward until he was backed up against the wood of the front door. "But I love the taste."

"Just ring him." She sighed, collapsing onto the settee and turning off her torch.

~ETTR~

"Thanks for coming." Remus greeted, opening the door to reveal their personal electrician, James Potter. "It seems we've lost power again." James nodded, walking into the flat and smiling at a disgruntled Lily.

"You look radiant as ever. But I'm not here for you today." He stalked out of the room before she could make a response, down the familiar route to the box where he worked. Lights were on only minutes after and everyone seemed to sigh with relief. "Well, that's got to be my new record." James said, chuckling and Remus was sure he saw Lily quirk a smile.

"Staying for dinner?" Lily asked before she could help herself and smiled softly when James nodded an affirmative, watching as she sashayed out of the room before he turned to Remus.

"The box was tampered with." James told him, taking note of Remus' innocent expression. "Looked like a masterpiece if I say so myself." Remus nodded, biting back his laughter. "Here's your twenty quid and Sirius is waiting for you downstairs for your date."


	17. Afterlife

**1 hour – prompts used: 'autumn' 'dappled' 'golden' 'brisk' 'woodland'**

Walking through woodland, hand in hand, had never been something for them to do before. They'd only ever entered the woods for numerous reasons; one being the moment Lily was shown James' animagus form and all the others being times that they were on the run from Death Eaters.

But today was different. _Here _was different.

It was autumn and although they were walking at a leisurely pace, despite James' attempts to walk brisk and trying to drag her along, everything was oddly romantic. The dappled trees had funny shapes on the bark and they'd laugh, pointing out different ones like shapes in the clouds.

They looked at peace in amongst the golden leaves.

The afterlife was always nicer than reality.


	18. Rose

**1 hour – prompts used: "I'm not good for you" "just keep dancing" "I'm staying right here" 'thorns' 'dread'**

The note was shoved into Lily's hand roughly, causing her to spill her drink and stumble into the wall. She looked around to see who passed the note but everyone was dancing. What a perfect place to pass on an anonymous note – during a whole school Christmas ball. Sighing with annoyance, Lily placed her drink on the nearest table and looked at the note.

_You're going to be the death of him mudblood. Leave James and we'll make sure he's safe. _

Oh Merlin.

It's like her heart had just stopped beating, overwhelmed by the amount of dread that she was feeling. She couldn't believe that they'd stick to their word but attacks from the Slytherins had increased greatly since he announced that they were in a relationship. Maybe they were right. She was going to be the death of him.

"Lily!" James called out, grinning as he pulled her close and whirled her around. "I've been looking for you everywhere." She forced a smile.

"I need to talk to you." He nodded and wiped the smile off his face to listen. "Privately." His mouth formed an 'o' and he dragged her from the room, the note crushed in her other hand. When they were stood by the Black Lake, he motioned for her to talk. "I'm not good for you."

"What?" He gasped, jaw dropped and eyes wide. "What makes you say that?"

"You've spent more time in the Hospital Wing lately than you ever were before we got together. If we break it off now, you'll be safe. Go James, leave and find a new girl. Go back in there and just keep dancing, you'll have someone in no time."

"I'm staying right here."

"What? No! You can't."

"Yes, I can. You listen here Evans, and you listen good. I love _you. _A rose has thorns, yes? And it makes it both a dangerous plant but yet one of the most beautiful. You're my rose and I'm never letting you go."


	19. From Within The Forbidden Forest

**1 hour – prompts used: 'planet' 'transformed' 'mauve' 'spider' 'watching'**

Aragog was what Ron liked to describe as a 'large, creepy spider' but he was more than that. Yes he was an Acromantula and yes he was blind, but he cared for his family and he grew with them. His eldest son, Taran, and his eldest daughter, Tula were fascinated by wizards and witches and was often caught watching them from the edge of the forest.

That was how they watched the ever changing relationship between James and Lily.

The two siblings would often argue – Taran believing that Lily was in the wrong whilst Tula was annoyed with how James acted.

They never really cared for anyone else on the planet, other than these two and one day, their world was transformed when the two kissed. Right in front of them. Lily had been wearing mauve mittens and her Gryffindor scarf, all bundled up and James was sweaty from just finishing Quidditch practice.

They'd argued and James had kissed her mid-sentence and the two siblings didn't argue about James and Lily for the first time.


	20. Picnic

**1 hour – prompts used: 'spring' 'owl' 'accio' 'zingy' 'blanket'**

_Meet me at the Black Lake_ – that was what the note had said when the owl dropped it off at breakfast. No time or day, she supposedly had to guess when to meet _somebody _at the lake. Lunch grew closer and she noticed the looks that Sirius and Remus were giving her and she figured – now.

Walking quickly down the corridors with a skip in her step, it was spring after all, and she burst through the doors leading towards the place in question. She noticed a blanket and grinned when she saw James sitting there, running a hand through his hair. "Hullo." She greeted, grinning like a fool. "What have we got here?" She sat down next to him and he smirked.

"All your favourites my dear. Strawberries, raspberries and blueberries. Amongst others."

"Ooh some strawberries please." He nodded and turned to the basket that was behind him, searching for the food in question.

"Oh. Erm. Ah. Slight problem."

"Accio strawberries." She sighed, rolling her eyes and smirked back at him when they flew from within the basket, into her hands. "The occasion?" She questioned, biting into the fruit.

"Passing all you exams, love. Congrats!" She grinned and opened her mouth to share the celebration but he pulled her close and kissed her. "Did that feel zingy to you?"

"Mm, not sure. Maybe we should try again."


	21. Welcome To The Order

**1 hour – prompts used: 'official' 'muggle' 'snack' 'task' 'smirk' "run as fast as you can and don't look back"**

He was silent when they met on the bench, in the middle of Muggle Park in London, where everyone was oblivious to the war that was raging on around them. He looked tired, bags under his eyes that stood out against the paleness of his skin and hair. He looked thin and his robes were hanging off his skinny frame. "I've been given another task." He commented, breaching the silence and looking over at the girl next to him.

She too looked tired and her hair was limp around her face. Normally, he'd have teased her about it and she'd blush and glare at him. But today wasn't any normal day and they weren't like that anymore. Both of them had grown up faster than they should have purely because it was needed from them.

"How bad?" She responded, her tone sad. He sighed and reached across the gap between them to grab her hand, running his thumb across her knuckles.

"Bad." He growled with annoyance. "I've been assigned to enter Hogwarts and slaughter every last muggleborn and any half-bloods or purebloods who won't join the cause." He watched her take in a deep breath before nodding. "I won't be able to do it Hermione, you know I won't." She shuffled closer to him and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Majority of first years this year have been muggleborns. They're eleven and twelve, excited with the magic and now I'm going to end their lives? I can't."

"Then don't. Run as fast as you can and don't look back. Leave that life behind." She told him and watched as he opened his mouth to argue back; bringing up the same point he did all the time. "You don't have any excuses this time Draco. I got hold of your mum and took her; she's currently living in an Order safe house with me and Luna." He let go of her and pulled back with shock.

"How?"

"I used polyjuice potion. Met up with her in Knockturn Alley as Bellatrix and we went for lunch." He fought the grin of joy that was trying to break free and watched as she sent a flirty yet satisfied smirk up at him. "So it's official Draco. You're now a part of the Order and we can be together properly." He leant down and gave her a very satisfying kiss.

"In that case, let's go grab a snack before I ravish you all night."


	22. Reading The History

**1 hour – prompts used: 'dust' 'croak' 'banshee' 'familiar' 'pirate' "I just need some time to think"**

A lot of the rooms in the manor had been ignored and neglected for many years, some hadn't been touched long before Draco was even before, and as a result, there was plenty of dust. So it was pure luck that Scorpius found his father's old journals. Grabbing one, and blowing the slight covering of dust and dirt off of it, he opened it to reveal the familiar writing.

"Oooh, what have you got there?" Lily Potter asked, settling down into the window seat behind him. Taking a glance at the cover, she smirked a Slytherin smirk and snatched it from him. "Maybe it has stories of how he and your mum were like at school since they never want to share." Scorpius nodded an agreement and settled back to listen to her read.

"_Dear journal, _

_We had Transfiguration today and I got a huge headache. The filthy mudblood Granger was screaming like a banshee and it was so loud that I couldn't even hear the toad in front of me croak. Why have I been cursed to share Hogwarts with her for the next four years? I'd rather receive the cruciatus curse than listen to her one more second."_

Lily stopped her reading and frowned. "Well, I thought they'd get along a little bit better than that if I'm honest." Scorpius chuckled and picked another book of the stack. This time it was Hermione's. "You read an entry."

"_Dear journal,_

_I just need time to think. He's everywhere I go and always on my mind. Whether we be patrolling or planning prefect schedules or just generally arguing all the time – he's there. He's haunting my dreams and all I want to do is think!_

_I should hate him, and I tell him that I do, but I don't. Far from it. He treated me like dirt for six years and then during the war, I got tortured in Malfoy Manor by his Aunt in front of him and yet I care for him. Maybe, I love him."_

"Oh Merlin." Lily breathed. She couldn't imagine life during the war; she'd been told about it and had unwillingly had to listen to all the tales and experiences but never from Hermione. She'd always kept quiet and Lily had always assumed that was because nothing had ever happened to her. Now she knew why. "Here, I'll read another." She flicked to the last entry and smiled when she noticed it was lighter than the last.

"_Dear journal,_

_I feel a little bit old to write to you but I needed to share this. I feel like a pirate. Hermione always tells me stories of how they travel the seas and collect treasure and gorgeous items. Well, here I am, at home with my beautiful wife who I treasure whole heartedly. I'm the pirate and she's my treasure._

_I love her."_


	23. Wedding Blues

**1 hour – prompts used: "Let's just fake it till we make it" 'shimmy' 'stab' 'drama' 'stew' 'pout'**

"Remove that pout from your face Lily, we're going to this wedding."

"But they all hate me! There's going to be so much drama and mum even told me that they're having goat stew." She wrinkled her nose in disgust and continued to stab her mashed potatoes with her fork viciously, ignoring the odd looks that everyone was giving her.

"We're going and we're going to have fun and that is final." He told her and noticed the wide eyed looks that he received from his girlfriend and the other Marauders. "What?" They all shook their heads and Lily sighed.

"I don't know if I can be happy there."

"Let's just fake it till we make it." He said, standing up from the bench and doing a shimmy in the middle of the Great Hall at dinner. "We're going to be the coolest people there."

"Not if you dance like that." Sirius called out and James flipped him off.

"We're going to listen to everyone drone on and on, then we're going to eat and get drunk and then we're going to dance for hours and put everyone to shame. We'll embarrass Vermin and your sister so much. Are you in?"

"Yeah, I'm in!" She responded before standing up and shimmying with him.


	24. Choosing A Side

**1 hour – prompts used: 'merrily' 'buttons' 'crimson' 'ornament' 'lettuce' "don't listen to her"**

Hermione could hear the party from her place in the dungeons. They were merrily cheering and laughing and she could only presume it had finally reached Christmas – she'd lost track of the days since she'd been taken. Her, George Weasley and a Ravenclaw who was also in the Order but she couldn't remember his name, had been taken during a routine activity and they'd been stuck ever since.

She'd been tortured, they'd both been tortured and yet she hadn't seen a face that she recognised.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." George said through the bars of their cages. She mumbled greetings back to both the other captives but she didn't really care anymore. The pain of her last torture this morning had been intense and they'd even started practicing with some slicing hexes this time, hence the multitude of cuts on her arms and legs and the large puddle of drying blood that sat in the middle of the room. Due to magic being used on the cuts, they'd scabbed over quick enough and were at the dangerous itchy stage.

A clang at the top of the stairs which led down to the dungeons alerted them that were expecting visitors and Hermione, cruel as it may be, only hoped that they weren't here to play with _her. _She listened to them as they spoke, voices getting louder and –

Oh Merlin.

She knew them.

She scrambled slowly forwards, the pain in her body being ignored as she fiddled with buttons on her top; a nervous tick that she'd picked up.

"Food." Blaise Zabini called out and chucked a large amount of lettuce into each cell. "Granger, you look horrendous." He added afterwards but then his eyes narrowed in on the crimson puddle. "What's that?"

"Blood." She responded, chewing the food and eying him warily. "Mine of course."

"It can't be." He breathed and Draco Malfoy stiffened beside him before tugging on his arm. "Get off."

"No, let's go find mother and talk about taking an ornament off the tree to put on ours."

"My blood Zabini. Red. Like yours." Hermione called out, picking a scab on her forearm and watching the red liquid dribble down. "If I'm a mudblood, how come it isn't brown? I'm just like you Zabini. Just like you."

"Don't listen to her!" Draco cried, shooting her a glare.

"No mate, look at it. It's like ours. She's right." Blaise breathed, moving to unlock the doors. "We have to help them out. This is wrong."

"Blaise, think about it. We'll be risking our lives if I let you do this. This is dangerous and she's a mudblood."

"Don't Draco." He snapped. "You know I never wanted to do this and you can see that her blood is like ours. I don't want to fight for the wrong side anymore, I want to fight for the good. Now, if I have to obliviate you or put you under the imperius then I will."

Draco and Hermione grinned before he unlocked the door to her cell.

"You okay love?" Draco asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah. Took you long enough. Let's get out of here."


End file.
